The Hendiz of Mortals
by quirky-but-kewl90
Summary: The hendiz of mortals...such a small device can be so powerful...it has the power to freeze all magic and turn all muggle, a lost amulet of Slytherin. How will harry use this, and will it help him in his final conquest of Voldemort? read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_HI DE HO ALL! this is my lil sis charlotte's first fic and she's having some probs with her account, so she asked me to publish it! it's actually a really good story (and im not being biased because she's related to me!) and she's wriiten about 20 chappies with ALOT OF TEARS near the end! Truely heart-renching! So please read and kindly review! hugs and punches, sophie xoxoxox_

_**Hi! This is my first fan fic, so be nice and review! um..by the way i would just like to say that there are more chapters to come soo ...keep reading! Enjoy!**_

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HENDIZ OF MORTAL**

_Chapter 1: THE LAST DURSLEY OWL_

Harry had that dream again. Where he was opening his very first letter from Hogwarts. He saw the name, scrawled neatly at the bottom, _Albus Dumbeldore_..

And woke up panting with a face glazed with tears.

He was having nighmares every night now.

Harry shivered and rolled unto his side and slid back into a fitful sleep, only to awake to the shrill chatter of Aunt Petunia from the kitchen early next morning.

Harry glanced groggily out the window. He could already see it would bea cold and tiring day at Privet Drive.

Harry lay on his bed, gazing at the ceiling feeling very sleepy and lethagic. Downstairs Harry could hear Aunt Petunia gossiping to Uncle Vernon.

"Have you seen them? Vernon, have you? They are the worst looking couple I have ever seen in my life! The man is so scruffy looking and has scars on his face! Oh! but the women (or girl) has… eurgh! Short horrid pink hair!" She snorted to herself.

"They bought that old house! You know, that black one with white shutters? And, oh! that funny looking green door! It's abnormal and so are the people that live inside it!" yelled Petunia, sitting down with a cup of tea while her hands were trembling.

Though Harry suddenly felt excited!

Pink hair, scruffy looking man? There are only two people in the world that could ever fit that description!

Without a second thought, Harry ran downstairs.

"What are their names?" asked Harry of Aunt Petunia in a hoarse voice.

Petunia eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?" she replied sniffily.

"Um well…you know I am very interested with...people who live in this neighbourhood. I like to know them. It's the least I can do!" said Harry. His aunt and uncle goggled at him as though he was an alien life form.

"_You_! Want to know _people_? Don't make me laugh boy!" guffawed Uncle Vernon, already laughing.

"They didn't say anything at all about their names, but I've heard they are the weirdest you've ever heard!" shuddered Petunia.

"I bet Petunia, they have just escaped from prison! I bet you anything! Ohh, I do hope they leave. _Weirdos_." said Vernon, reading the latest newspaper with a disgusted look on his face.

Suddenly there was a loud SCREECH!

A ragged-looking elderly owl flew in the window, leaving Vernon to shout at this: "YOU AND YOUR BLOODY OWLS, BOY!"

It flew over Harry and wearily dropped a letter at his feet. He untied it then ran up to his room, where he read the following:

_Harry!_

_Guess what I know! This might be a little odd but…YOU'RE LEAVING THE DURSLEYS FOR GOOD! I know it's weird, but the Ministry thinks you would be safer with us! You'll live at our house! This time you'll be like my brother …but yeah Mum says we have to come and collect you in about a week, but I don't know how fast this shoddy bird can deliver. Well, Bill is nagging me about packing for the wedding. It's been so bloody annoying around here lately, as everyone is so excited about it. Especially Fleur. Not like I've noticed or anything._

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

Harry grinned with pleasure. He could not believe this! He was leaving Privet Drive forever!

_But Dumbledore said I wasn't allowed to leave_, he thought morosely.…then it hit Harry.

Dumbledore.

It was still such a great shock….That there was no-one to help him now. He would have to figure it all out by himself…

Harry had shut the realisation of the great wizard's death out for the last week. The sleepless nights worrying restlessly about the future had been enough pain to be getting on with.

He stared at the letter.

It stared back at him.

He wondered what it will be like to never stare back at those half moon spectacles again.

He wondered if he was going to be safe at the Burrow.

He wondered and he wondered and wondered until his eyelids drooped and total darkness surrounded him and his mind. For once Harry slipped into a comfortable sleep, devoid of worry, instead, brimful of happiness about the future for a change.

_I will update really soon! hope you liked it._


	2. Chapter 2

I donot own harry potter!

LAST AND FINAL

It was 3:08 Harry awoke to hear yelling and very familiar voices coming from down stairs."

IF U EVER EVER COME INSIDE MY HOME AGAIN I WILL I WILL CALL THE POLICE!"screamed a voice Harry was guessing was uncle Vernon.Harry opened his door and climbed the stairs only half way,he could only see uncle Vernon's head.'MMMMHH LET ME SEE USE YOUR BRAIN MAN IM A WIZARD DO U THINK I CARE IF U CALL SOME MUGGLE POLICE...NOOOOOO!'

Harry reconised this voice at once it was Arthur Weasley.

With out thinking Harry ran down ths staircase to see Mr Weasley and the rest of the family standing and Uncle Vernon,Aunt Petunia and dudley huddled in a small corner.

Uncle Vernon looked furious, his eyes were popping out of his head (he also looked scared).

"Harry dear so nice to see you"said Mrs Weasley looking quite pale."NOW YOU LISTEN HERE MUGGLE WE WILL TAKE HARRY lEAVE AND IF YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT OR THREATEN ME AGAIN YOUR BOY HERE WILL HAVE A MUCH BIGGER TONGUE THAN LAST TIME" yelled mr Weasley.

There was a awlful silence after Mr Weasley had finished his threat then finally Mrs Weasley broke it "come on harry dear go get your trunk and then we'll set off ok?"she said ushering Harry towards the stair case.

Harry broke into a run he wanted more then anything to find out what really happened downstairs.He shoved all his clean clothes he could find into the trunk he grabbed Hedwig's cage which she hooted very loudly.

"Ready" said Harry as he was climbing the stairs. "Good harry dear" said Mrs Weasley smiling.

Ron was standing next to Fred looking very scared.

Harry went over to him.

"Hey"Harry said.

Ron merely smiled.

"Ok um..you go first um George"said Mrs Weasley.

George went over to a small candle sitting on the Dursley's table he touched it then simply disappeared.

Aunt Petunia let out a small scearm.

"Ah now you Fred"

Fred went over to the candle and did the same.

"Arthur"

Mr Weasley went over and did the same

'Ok Harry,Ron you two can go"said Mrs Weasley. Harry and Ron went forward. A rush of excitement ran over Harry as if he was opening a 7 foot present ….but there was a odd space inside him that didn't feel happy at all this meant that the muggle world was to dangerous for Harry to be in.

"Er-um ok so im leaving the Dursleys for good" said Harry "yes dear i have orders that if-" she broke off looking very sad.

Harry knew what she was going to say "If Dumbledore dies" muttered Harry.

"um yes dear the muggle world is dangerous...so say goodbye to your family"said Mrs Weasley.

Harry didn't know what to do this was the moment Harry had been waiting for for all of his life."

"Goodbye Vernon Petunia and dinky diddydums" said Harry. Ron giggled behind him. Dudley looked as if he could have punched him but was afraid he would get a pig tail. "Thanks for the wonderful wonderful way you have brought me up" and with that Ron and Harry touched the candle.

Harry felt a strange sensation somewhere above his navel as he hit a hard ground.

"Good one Harry he deserves that that fat ugly boy" said Ron laughing.

They were standing outside the Burrow .

"So- are you going to tell me what happened back there" Said Harry.

"'ll tell you after the parents"said Ron. Harry had completely forgot about the wedding.

"But… but-er-is it today?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry. Yes it is." replied Ron gasing into the sky. "Mum is soo excited, a bit scary really" said Ron. "Ginnyis too but she's angry heaps as Fleur got her this necklace saying BEST FRIENDS! It was soo funny" laughed Ron.

Shorty after Ron Harry had arrived at the burrow Mrs Weasley turned up looking very tired.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY!"yelled Mrs Weasley looking furious.

Mr Weasley slowly turned around. "Yes….dear?" he whispered.

"What just happened back there? huh care to explain" asked Mrs Wealey.

"Ohh deary me look at the time! Bill will be expecting us at the Delecore's house any minute now" said Mr Weasley.


End file.
